


Furry match maker

by fiddlesticks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, bucky's ptsd service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: This is very much inspired by the scene in 101 Dalmatians, when Pongo introduces Roger and Anita. So please enjoy Monty, Bucky’s service dog, helping his best friend meet a pretty amazing person.





	Furry match maker

A cold wet nose startled Bucky from his reading, Monty’s tail drumming against the sofa that his master was sprawled across, an eager look on his devilishly adorable face, tongue longing slightly to the side.

‘That time already buddy?’ Bucky asked, placing his book on the coffee table before stretching, a satisfying crack echoing from his back. 

 

'come on then trouble’, Bucky encouraged, grabbing the bernese mountain dog’s lead from the hook in the hallway, attaching it to his collar, his tail still wagging furiously, as he almost dragged an unprepared Bucky out of the apartment door, with a 'ooof’.

 

'What’s your hurry, punk? you wanna run?’ Bucky asks, amused as the mountain of fur attempts to drag the super soldier to the park, deciding to humour his furry friend, Bucky broke into a jog, Monty leading him to the picturesque lake; which they would usually bypass, Bucky not being overly fond of the children squealing as they fed the ducks, but today the lake was peaceful, sitting like a perfectly formed sheet of glass, reflecting the overhanging willow tree, and clear blue sky, the calm scene could have been taken right of a fairy tale.

 

All of a sudden Bucky went barrelling into something solid, yet soft, with a 'oof’ the pair fell to the soft grass, Bucky landing on top of the poor woman, probably knocking the wind right out of her. ’M so so sorry, wasn’t looking were I was going’ he rambled slightly, as he quickly picked himself up off of the floor, not wanting to squash his victim further.

 

Offering his hand to the woman on the floor, he got his first proper look at her, despite the glare that she was sending his way, she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. Nerves and anxiety swimming in his chest, he offered his hand once more, her cold expression melting, like a popsicle in the summer sun, as Monty set a slightly slobbery kiss up her cheek, making her laugh heartily. Bucky could only stare like an idiot, never having heard such an angelic sound. The light contact of impossibly soft fingers on his own, startling him from his daze, still getting used to the idea that a touch can be gentle.

 

As gently as he could he pulled the woman to her feet, ’M so sorry’ he says once again bowing his head slightly, not daring to look her in the eyes. 'It’s alright, if you hadn’t ran into me I never would have met this adorable fur ball’ she reassured, looking up at Bucky as she tickled under Monty’s chin. The dog giving his metal hand a reassuring lick, Bucky finally allowing the smile at his lips to grow as he dared to look at this amazing woman. With another reassuring swipe of Monty’s tongue against his cool fingers, Bucky swallowed his nerves, 'I think he likes you too, dragged me half way across the park just to get a kiss off you’ his smile widening even further as that giggle rang in his ears once again, making his heart feel light, 'well it was definitely worth getting a little bit squished for,’ she teased lightly, finally standing at her full height in front of Bucky.

'I didn’t hurt you did I?’ Bucky asks panic surging through him once again, as he scanned her body for wounds, desperately trying to ignore the perfect curve of her waist. 'I’m fine, honestly, don’t worry, it was an accident’ she reassured, her soft voice beginning to sooth him.

A sudden surge of confidence over took the nerves in Bucky’s board chest, as Monty’s large head was thrust into his hand, making him automatically scratch behind his friends ear, 'can I get you a coffee, or something, as an apology?’ he asked, surprising himself when his voice comes out perfectly smooth.

A soft smile tugs at her lips, as she surveyed him 'I think I would like that’ a dash of pink dusting her cheeks. A face splitting grin spreads across Bucky's cheeks before he remembers his manors, his mother would be spinning in her grave if she knew he had asked a girl out without even asking her name. Offering his flesh hand to the woman, as his metal one continued to scratch Monty’s ear, 'Bucky’ he offered with a slight smile, only growing wider when she took his hand in hers 'Y/n’ a blush blooming across her cheeks as Bucky brought her hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss to her knuckles, the anxiety that Bucky was so used to weighing on his chest, slowly being joined by butterflies. 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.  
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
